memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Efas45
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Efas45! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Assimilation tubule" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 2011-06-28T22:05:59 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please review the image use policy, as personal images are not permitted. If you would like an image of a Starship on your user page, feel free to use one of the images we have available.--31dot 01:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) "Finding an image online" is not relevant to the fact that you uploaded an image solely for use on your userpage- which is not permitted per the above linked policy. I don't believe the image was from canon- if it was, please correct me, and if so please post the proper license and citation for the image. If you have further questions, please post them on this page. --31dot 22:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Again, please review the image use policy. Images that do not have proper citations and licenses will be deleted. If you have questions about how to do this, please post them here.--31dot 01:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC)